


Better Than Birthday Cake

by merry_amelie



Series: Stand-alones [22]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan's 18th birthday party ends with a  surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, Carol, and Padawan Sue  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex and Ula
> 
> A companion piece to [The Second Time's the Charm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4473686).
> 
> For Inya and Janet

Adi Gallia swept into the common room with a bottle of Mantellan wine and a vid.  
  
Obi-Wan inwardly cringed. His 18th birthday party kept getting worse and worse. Just a few minutes earlier, Depa Billaba had shown up with Alderaanian chocolate hearts and a battle sim game.  
  
Unfortunately, he knew which gifts were intended for him. And judging by the appreciative look in his Master's eye, so did Qui-Gon.  
  
A human Padawan's 18th birthday was more than his official transition to Senior Padawanhood and adult status. It was unofficially the emancipation of his Master from self-imposed celibacy, and thus an invitation to play with his fellow Knights.  
  
Two of whom were ogling Qui-Gon right now.  
  
Obi-Wan had had his own plans for his big day. After the party, he'd wanted to sit quietly with his Master on the terrace and finally speak of his love for him.  
  
He had not counted on competition, though. With perfect hindsight, he recalled Adi's overeager attempts to tutor him in Huttese last year, involving many cozy after-dinner nights with Qui-Gon sitting by their side on the couch tapping at his comm-pad.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed when he saw Depa wave a chocolate in his Master's face. If he could just get through this party without Qui-Gon being propositioned!  
  
Was it his imagination, or did Qui-Gon give him the 'help me' look he usually reserved for unravelling negotiations? Trusting his instincts, Obi-Wan picked up a piece of cake and stalked over to them, unconsciously adopting his battle stance.  
  
He knew he was right when Qui-Gon immediately reached for the cake plate, neatly side-stepping the candy. Depa, a seasoned diplomat in her own right, yielded gracefully. One look at Obi-Wan's love-lit face told her all she needed to know. To her credit, she headed off Adi and bustled her into the kitchen to get more drinks.  
  
Luckily, Qui-Gon was adept at reading faces, as well. A slow smile brightened his own face, and Obi-Wan returned it wholeheartedly.  
  
The party went on around them, but they might as well have been alone. Kicking off their boots, they sat on the couch together, talking about everyday things -- their sparring practice that afternoon, Obi-Wan's plasma physics paper, Qui-Gon's Diplo-Et course -- on this day which would change everything.  
  
Their friends said their goodbyes and left with bigger smiles on their faces than they'd arrived with. Finally, it was just Master and Padawan, a combination which suddenly sizzled with romance.  
  
Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan's hand in his own, the first time he had done so with anything other than innocent affection. Greatly daring, he asked, "Is this the birthday gift you had in mind?" and leaned over to kiss his Padawan.  
  
Obi-Wan knew his life would always be divided into two eras -- before the kiss and after. The feel of Qui-Gon's lips upon his own had become an instant necessity, as powerful as the deepest biological imperative. He could feel Qui-Gon's hunger, though his Master carefully kept his mouth closed as he caressed Obi-Wan's lips with his own.  
  
He kissed back with all his love, all his pent-up longing, all his tenderness. And miraculously felt it all returned. "Oh, Qui-Gon, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you, Obi-Wan. I was planning to wait until your Knighthood to tell you so, but when I saw the look in your eyes tonight, all that love just for me, I couldn't imagine waiting that long."  
  
Obi-Wan's smile was incandescent. "I didn't want to wait another moment either. But I never dared hope for this, what with all the competition."  
  
Qui-Gon laughed merrily. "What competition? Adi and Depa are good friends, but could never be more than that. You and I have been so close for so long, you're the only one for me."  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes shone brighter than Tatooine's twin suns at noon. "I feel just the same." He pulled Qui-Gon down so he could kiss the bridge of his nose. "Would you like me to unwrap my present now?"  
  
"Oh, yes." Qui-Gon grinned as strong fingers delved under his tunics, pushing them aside.  
  
Obi-Wan pressed him into the couch as his mouth, all the sweeter from birthday cake, pressed kisses to his lips, chin, cheeks, and forehead. He threw one leg over Qui-Gon's lean hip and straddled him. Groin to groin, their shared excitement was even more obvious.  
  
Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan's mouth to his, enjoying his meandering kisses but wanting to feel those lips on his own again. Oh, the sounds his Padawan made! He'd once bottle-fed a liki kit nestled in his palm, and even his purrs hadn't been so instantly endearing.  
  
Qui-Gon only realized his tunics were off when he felt the coarse texture of the couch against his bare back, as his grinning Padawan pushed him down onto the cushions. He felt something squish under him, and shared Obi-Wan's grin when he pulled out a Calamarian Birthday Ball, a flexiplast sphere filled with Saastan ocean water. It hit the carpet with a satisfying plop.  
  
Qui-Gon reached up to unwind Obi-Wan's tunics, eyes darkening as they flared open, tickling his chest with their teasing edges. He yanked them off quickly, as brusquely as he'd take off his own before a sparring match, as if saying, "Now let's get to the good stuff."  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes grew hungrier at his Master's aggression, and he immediately matched it with his own devouring kiss. He pressed into Qui-Gon and felt the cushions give way under their combined weight, his Master yielding in turn. His hands played in Qui-Gon's soft hair, evoking memories of brushing it after evening baths. His lips lingered on Qui-Gon's, unwilling to give up their unique taste.  
  
Qui-Gon groaned at the feel of tender lips and strong body pushing into him. "Obi-Wan!" he implored, fingers wandering beneath his Padawan's leggings. Bewitched by the slim hips flexing under his hands, he tested their firmness with his fingers, remembering the times he had touched them through coarsecloth to make corrections in form.  
  
Reading his mind, Obi-Wan said teasingly, "How'm I doin', Master?"  
  
Qui-Gon could only grunt in response, telling Obi-Wan everything he needed to know about his technique. He kissed his Master while laughing, a new experience for both of them, gusts of laughter enriching the kiss and tickling over Qui-Gon's lips.  
  
Qui-Gon barked out a laugh of his own, even as he pulled down Obi-Wan's leggings, so he could touch more of the skin he craved. "Mmmmm." He squeezed that delectable rear and pushed up into Obi-Wan's erection.  
  
Qui-Gon could feel him so clearly, even through his leggings and smallclothes. The friction against linen was a caress of its own. Every nub and imperfection dragging against his skin got him more excited. Finally, he couldn't bear it any more and wriggled out of his own leggings, hearing Obi-Wan's distant gasp as he moved.  
  
"Oh, Force!" The feel of Qui-Gon's shaft against his own, thick and juicy just for him, made Obi-Wan harden even further. He rubbed wildly against Qui-Gon, with more and more of their blending pre-come easing the way. "Thazzit, unnnhh."  
  
"Gonna touch y'now," Qui-Gon ground out, his big hand barely squeezing in between them. His fingertips grazed their shafts, unable to get ahold of them completely.  
  
"Please, please!" Obi-Wan's writhing became frantic, making Qui-Gon's quest even harder.  
  
"Jus' let me," Qui-Gon panted as his fingers finally found Obi-Wan's glans. One rub, a second, then Obi-Wan was coming over his hand and groin. Qui-Gon pressed Obi-Wan's shaft into his own and cried out at the sensation. Hot, hard, liquid velvet covered his erection as he thrust and thrust into it.  
  
Qui-Gon came in a blaze of Light and felt Obi-Wan's smile, though he was pretty sure his eyes were closed. He'd never felt so close to the Living Force before.  
  
Obi-Wan wiped them both off with his hand, then licked his fingers, grinning when Qui-Gon groaned. "Nothing's better with birthday cake."  
  
"Nothing's better -- period," Qui-Gon gently corrected and pulled Obi-Wan down for a taste of his own.


End file.
